


The Workout Incident

by Fans_Maketh_Fictions



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Jadzia is whipped for Kira, Kira Nerys is hella strong, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fans_Maketh_Fictions/pseuds/Fans_Maketh_Fictions
Summary: Kira and Jadzia exercise together. Something cuts their session short.
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Workout Incident

Kira had made it a habit of exercising with Jadzia. She was a good workout partner, and Jadzia appreciated her advice on training exercises. And she secretly (and unconsciously) took glances at Jadzias figure and strong arms, for some reason it made her feel… things. “I mean, its not like I’m in love with my best friend or anything. She’s just objectively pretty… right. Yeah she is” and so on, she’d think. However, on this day things were a bit odd.

The routine started out as usual, they changed in their quarters. Met up after their shift at DS9’s gym. Their routine started out as usual, 15 minutes of cardio warmup, then they went over to weights for their main workout. That’s when a confusing thing happened.

Kira was already a bit sweaty, after an incident requiring her to practically run all the way to Quarks from the other side of the station. By the time she was already finished with a set of bench presses, she was somewhat sweatier than usual, and she found her top to be riding up in an annoying manner. She stood up, and annoyed she corrected it, having lifted it off of her midriff for a second or two, before pulling it down again. 

She was just going to go back on the bench to continue with her sets when she heard a couple of hard clangs on the floor, followed by a loud thump on the soft foam mats on the floor. She spun around to find Jadzia, laying on the floor, having dropped her weights with one landing on her foot.

“Dax? Dax?! Prophets, what happened.” 

Jadzia just looked speechless.

Kira hoisted her up into her arms.

“Come on, lets get you to sickbay.”

“Please state the nature of the medical emergency” Doctor Bashir said jokingly, not turning around from his desk. The new EMH had been installed earlier that day, which Julian thought was amusing. 

“Jadzia collapsed in the gym” Kira explained.

Julian spun around on his heel. 

“Right, pardon my humour, let’s have a look.”

Julian gestured to a biobed, and Kira carried the Trill over and put her on it. A moment later he returned with a medical tricorder, and looked rather puzzled. 

“Strange, this indicates no sign of anything harmful in her system. Nothing that could make her faint anyway.” 

“She WAS working out, doesn’t that mean she’d be exerting herself or something? Could that have caused it?.”

“Well, yes, it’s a common occurrence, but she’s well hydrated, and she’s not lacking any nutrients. Maybe she just had a shock?”

“Honestly, I’m fine!” the Trill exclaimed suddenly, having gotten to her senses. 

“Dax? You fainted, at least you’re okay. Let’s just call off the rest of the workout, yeah?” Kira asked.

Jadzia, agreed.

“Perhaps we could, you know, have a nightcap at Quarks or something instead.” She said, with a bit less steadiness in her voice than usual.

“Good idea, Quarks in one hour, enough time to clean up.” 

“It should be okay, she looks fine.” Bashir told them

“See you there, Dax” Kira said, not looking away from Dax, but having heard what Bashir told them. She then turned around, waved to Dax and exited the infirmary.

Jadzia left a minute after Kira, still with the image that caused her to faint clearly in her mind. She returned to her quarters, showered, and changed into some casual clothes. 

She had been in full view of Kira while she was adjusting her top, and had gotten a good view of Kira’s abs and lower back. Almost every circuit in her brain had fried at the sight, seeing Nerys, who she had thought so attractive already, to be so well defined strong. It was an image she could hardly stop thinking of and found herself clearly distracted, even a little bit turned on. 

She was also a little embarrassed, she had thought, that she of all people, over 300 years old, would be used to such sights, and yet there she was having a gay panic attack. “Come to think of it” she thought “Hasn’t she ‘peeked’ a little during our workouts? Oh my god does she like me? I mean, I know she likes me but does she ‘like’ like me?” and that thought was on her mind for the rest of the evening, all throughout her nightcap with Kira, and her little time to herself before going to bed, where she’d read old Earth comic books or what they called “manga”. 

Needless to say, she really liked seeing Kira’s abs, and found herself daydreaming about it, and other less “polite” things involving her, and her strong arms. She dreamed about it in bed too however, so when she woke up the next morning she realised, she wasn’t always as smooth with partners as she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i've published ever. Please be nice if you're gonna leave a comment, and i hope you enjoyed reading this fic.


End file.
